1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to firearms, specifically to a cavity insert used to store a round of ammunition within the grip cavity of a handgun.
2. Description of Prior Art
Several semi-automatic handguns, including those manufactured by Glock, contain small frame cavities near their magazine compartments. These frame cavities were designed to secure one end of a firearm lanyard or similar retention device. To date, inserts have been designed to prevent dust and debris from accumulating within this frame cavity. However, these inserts were not designed for storage nor can they be removed without tools. Other inserts have been designed specifically for the storage of firearm disassembly tools. No grip cavity inserts have been designed to store a caliber-specific round of ammunition that can be easily accessed when needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,136 issued Oct. 27, 1992 to Brett A. Marsh disclosed a handgrip-mounted cartridge clip having an elliptical cross-section. Said clip is used within a completely hollowed-out handgrip of a rifle or revolver, and not for the much smaller handgrip cavity near the magazine compartment of a semi-automatic handgun like those manufactured by Glock.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,729 issued May 21, 2002 to R. Water Rauch disclosed a device for storing and transporting firearm disassembly tools within a handgrip cavity. This device was specifically designed for the storage of disassembly tools and is not intended for, and sizing limitations prevent, the secure storage of a firearm cartridge. Additionally, the removal of this device requires an object or tool having an outside diameter of less than 4.5 mm to apply pressure to a plunger through the firearm lanyard hole. No disclosure exists for removing this device by hand.